powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Daigo Kiryu
|homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 48 (Kyoryuger) 5 (movies)}} , nicknamed , is , the Red Ranger of the Kyoryugers. Biography Early life When he was a little boy, Daigo traveled with his father around the world. One day, his father gave him a pendant of a dinosaur tooth/claw within some amber, which he said will guide him into becoming a "strong man" in the future. During an expedition, his father gave him money and a map, giving him the choice to go back to Japan and live a normal life; or "follow the path of the great dragons" and continue exploring the world. Daigo chose to live the life his father had. After that, his father disappeared. Defeating Gabutyra and becoming Kyoryu Red After the Deboss Army reawakened and attacked an Island in the South Sea, Daigo (now 20 years old and known by his nickname "King") was the first on the scene to fight back. Torin noticed this, and went to his aid by giving him a Gabrevolver and awakening Gabutyra from his slumber on the volcano. Noticing his braveness in the fight, Torin grants him the opportunity to become Kyoryu Red, should Gabutyra accept him after being defeated in battle. Daigo fought with Gabutyra for one month before he was able to defeat the dinosaur in combat. However, Gabutyra did not want to accept him, so Torin decided to look elsewhere for a new candidate to become Kyoryu Red. Daigo, unwilling to be left behind, grabbed Torin before he teleported and wound up in the Tiger Boy Family Restaurant, the front for the Kyoryuger base. When the Deboss Army unleashes Debo Hyogakki, one of the Debo Monsters that killed the dinosaurs, Gabutyra becomes enraged and goes after him despite not having his Zyudenchi installed. Knowing this could end up being fatal for Gabutyra, Daigo goes to his aid to protect him. Filled with gratitude, Gabutyra grants him the power of the Kyoryuger and Daigo becomes the Kyoryu Red. Access to Carnival At the request of Torin, Yayoi started developing a new Zyudenchi which was called the Gabutyra+1. Eager to try it out, the Kyoryugers prepared to do a field test straight away. However when Daigo inserted it into his Gaburevolver the weapon instantly overloaded and backfired on Daigo which had the unusual effect of overwriting his personality with that of Gabutyra, essentially transforming Daigo into a "Gabutyra Human". After disappearing for the rest of the day and night, the remaining team lured him out with Amy as bait. However, when Resentment Knight Endolf (the newest addition to the Deboss forces) attacked, it was left to Torin to corner Daigo and finally remove the Battery, returning Daigo to his old self. Yayoi then discovered that the new Battery was never meant to be inserted into the Gaburevolver but was meant to used by Gabutyra himself. When Daigo threw it to Gabutyra, it transformed the huge mecha into a tiny creature which could be converted into a gun which would allow Daigo to join his powers with Gabutyra and access 'Kyoryu Red Carnival'. Using his new powers, Daigo easily defeated the latest Deboss monster that attacked. Gabrincho of Music Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger When the Gokaigers and Go-Busters were battling the combined forces of the remaining Zangyack and Vaglass, Marvelous and Hiromu prepared to face Waredonaiyer and an army of Gormin and Sugormin when suddenly Daigo (who had only recently become Kyoryu Red at this point) turned up declaring that the 37th Super Sentai had arrived to help. Marvelous was confused, as a Sentai is a team... causing Daigo to realize that the other Kyoryugers hadn't turned up. Remarking that his team was still hard to assemble, Daigo promised his fellow Reds that he would take care of Waredonaiyer and his forces. As Marvelous and Hiromu left to rejoin their teams, Daigo was finally joined by the others and they made short work of the Zangyack forces against them. :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Daigo is first seen sparring with Haruto (Kamen Rider Wizard) to determine how brave Haruto is, until Gai Ikari, the Gokai Silver intervene their sparring and wants to meet Haruto for the meeting about the mastermind behind framing Wizard and Beast on causing havoc via dark purple magic cirles. During the war, him and the Kyoryugers join up with the heroes to fight the Madou, who also had brought back past Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, and Metal Hero villains. The heroes defeat them, but Psycho enlarged. The Kyoryugers summoned Kyoryuzin to fight him. They later on invite Wizard to hop aboard the Kyoryuzin. Wizard then actives two Rings which they use to defeat Psycho. After the battle, Daigo and Haruto were glad they met and fought together, as they watch their predecessors leave the field. Kyoryugers vs Go-Busters Daigo Kiryu is warned by the past Gabutyra to not let his true friend get killed, although at first Daigo was not sure what he meant. Kamen Rider Taisen Daigo appears with his successor, ToQ 1gou, in . He and ToQgers are informed of the Showa Riders starting a war with the Heisei Riders, which was set up by the Badan Empire. After all the Kamen Riders from each side calls the truce, with the help of Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX, who was undercover as his archenemy, Ambassador Darkness. When Shu is finally captured by Badan and used as a vessel to revive the Great Leader, Kyoryu Red summoned Gabutyra which then becomes Kyoryugers' Ressha and combines with Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink Ressha and Denliner to become ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner to defeat the Great Leader, who was using Shu's Imagination power to destroy the world. 100 Years Later *to be added Personality An easygoing, strong, excitable, and very optimistic person, Daigo is surprisingly insightful, knowing how strong people are (like when he sees Amy and warns Ian that she is stronger than she looks) or can be (such as Nobuharu hindering himself with guilt), as well as figuring out why Gabutyra didn't accept him as a Kyoryuger initially. This insightfulness often serves him well, as he manages to get by without using a considerable amount of intellectuality. Whenever he is touted as harboring a particular trait by others, he tends to repeat it back with a "super" (i.e., Torin saying Gabutyra is serious, Hyogakki calling him insane) added to it. Daigo never tries to solve difficult problems with his head, instead he just relies on gut instinct to win. He has a tendency to announce before going into battle. He is very reckless, and tends to act first and think later in fights, and it was this very same recklessness that prevented Daigo from getting stronger, as evidenced in Tessai's harsh lessons. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Kyoryu Red.]] Red Buster appears to walk towards the camera until suddenly Kyoryu Red attacks him from behind. They get into a short scuffle until Red Buster catches a punch (similar to his interaction to Gokai Red) stopping the fight. Kyoryu Red faces the camera and punches towards it while Red Buster leans on top of his shoulder. ]] ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red wearing a pink costume, causing confusion until he starts wearing a normal red costume. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonalds and the first one where the announcer is a man. Net movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu When Amy wakes up and found Fourze sleeping next to her, Gentle was shocked and the male members of Kyoryuger were wondering how could it happen. Daigo explains that Fourze fought Dricera and they became friends which made Fourze the "Horned Hero". However Skydain appears and challenges Fourze to see who can be the "Horned Hero". Kyoryu Red Arsenal *'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. **'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. **'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi: **'1 - Gabutyra''' (x6): Main battery-like devices that is the source of Daigo's powers and is used to summon Gabutyra. Mecha *Zyudenryu #1: Gabutyra - Armed On= - Double= Kyoryu Red can access Armed Mode on both arms with the Zyudenchi W which grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". This appears in the movie ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. Double Armed Form also appears in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. As a bonus, new players who register through this link will get Kyoryu Red Double Armed Mode as their first character once the game is launched on Summer 2013. It has also been added to the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. Unlike Hyper Shinkenger which debuted in Shinkenger's movie, Double Armed On ultimately never appeared in the series itself. Double Armed On's finishing technique is the , where Kyoryu Red throws jabs at breakneck speeds, ending with a powerful blow to the face. ;Arsenal *Gabutyra Fang: Main Weapon. *'Zyudenchi: **'W - Double': Battery-like device that evolved from a Gabutyra battery and is used to access '''Double Armed Mode'. - Deinosgrander= Kyoryu Red uses the Armed On extension Deinosgrander, first used by Kyoryu Black, in Brave 22. ;Arsenal *'Deinosgrander' *'Gaburivolver' *'Zyudenchi: **'12 - Deinosgrander''' - }} - Gabutyra Human= When Daigo as Kyoryu Red tried to power up with the Carnival Zyudenchi via his Gaburivolver, it accidentally caused him to turn into a ; essentially a were-dinosaur, a human that thinks and behaves as a dinosaur. In this form he is constantly in a tyrannosaur-like stance and possesses heightened senses and reflexes. His helmet also functions as a dinosaur's head would, with the mouth design behaving like an actual mouth when roaring or biting. This form is distinguishable from Daigo's normal form by his helmet's silver mouth plate becoming black. - Carnival= is the form accessed when Daigo changed Gabutyra with the Carnival Zyudenchi to change him into the Gabutyra De Carnival/Minityra. In this form, Daigo's strength and energy levels has gone through the roof, allowing him to combat tough foes on more even grounds. The Gabutyra design on his chest is not for show: it can come alive and bite down on anything when Kyoryu Red wills it to, and it can extend itself for a few feet to chomp on a hapless and most likely taken-back foe. Also, Kyoryu Red can used the , where Kyoryu Red jumps at the foe and does a jumping sideways rapid kick, generating a Brave construct of a Gabutyra jaw chomping on a target until his foot actually makes contact with the target. To disengage the Carnival transformation, Kyoryu Red needs to take out the Carnival Battery out from the De Carnival/Minityra, allowing Gabutyra to return into his original Zyudenryu size. Later on, it is revealed that Carnival allows Kyoryu Red to utilize the others' Zyudenchi to manifest arm attachments akin to the Zyudenryu by using the Gabutyra De Carnival as a catalyst, making him essentially a man-sized Kyoryuzin with the command of . ;Arsenal *'Gaburi Carnival' **'Gaburivolver' **'Gabutyra De Carnival': The Overcharge Mode of Gabutyra. Can transform in-between Live and Gun Modes. *'Zyudenchi: **'1+ - Carnival': Battery-like device that is used to access Carnival Form. **'1 - Gabutyra': Battery-like device used to finalize any Biting Changes. **'2 - Parasagun: Battery-like device used to equip the '''Parasa Beam Gun Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when followed by the Zakutor Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'3 - Stegotchi': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Stegotchi Shield Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Samba Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'4 - Zakutor': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Zakutor Sword Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Western Carnival when preceeded by the Parasagun Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'5 - Dricera': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Dricera Drill Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Samba Carnival when preceeded by the Stegochi Zyudenchi or Macho Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'7 - Ankydon': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Ankydon Hammer Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses either Macho Carnival when followed by the Dricera Zyudenchi or Kung-Fu Carnival when followed by the Bunpachy Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'8 - Bunpachy': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Bunpachy Ball Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Kung-Fu Carnival when preceeded by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'9 - Plezuon Spirit Ranger Purple ver.': Battery-like device used to equip the Plezu Cannon Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses TV-Maga Carnival when followed by the Ankydon Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'00 - Tobaspino': Battery-like device that is used to equip the Spino Defenser Arm on Kyoryu Red Carnival's right or left arm and Spino Boomerang in Kyoryu Red Carnival's left or right hand depending on whether it is used first or second. Accesses Samba Carnival Special when preceeded by the Stegochi Zyudenchi in a Biting Change. **'V - Victory' - A transparent silver Zyudenchi showing the icons for Zyudenryus 1-5. When used in the Gabutyra De Carnival, it unleashes a finishing attack that combines the power of the first five of the Ten Great Zyudenryu. Appearances: Episode 27-34, 36-40, 42-44, 47-48 - Samba= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Stegotchi Shield on his right arm and the Dricera Drill on his left arm. Appearances: Episode 29, 38 - Western= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Western. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Parasa Beam Gun on his right arm and the Zakutor Sword on his left arm. Appearances: Episode 29, 39-40 - Macho= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Macho. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm and the Dricera Drill on his left arm. Appearances: Episode 29-30 - Kung-Fu= is the Carnival Biting Change of Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Ankydon Hammer on his right arm and the Bunpachy Ball on his left arm. Appearances: Episode 29, 31, 36 - Samba Special= is a Carnival Biting Change using Stegotchi and Tobaspino's Beast Batteries. In this Biting Change, Kyoryu Red wields the Spino Boomerang in his right hand, the Spino Defenser in his left hand, and is armed with the Stegotchi Shield on his right arm. Appearances: Episode 39 - TV-Maga= In this currently unknown Carnival Biting Change of a hypothetical Kyoryuzin combo, Kyoryu Red is armed with the Plezu Cannon on his right arm and the Ankydon Hammer on his left arm. Appearances: Dinosaur Encyclopedia DVD - }} }} Ranger Keys is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Red, into Kyoryu Red. - Kyoryu Red Carnival= A was also released. This makes Kyoryu Red the only Sentai hero to have an official Ranger Key of his Super Form made, as no such Ranger Keys appeared in either the toyline or in-series, not even when the Gokaigers transformed into past Super Rangers in their finale. }} Notes Portrayal Daigo Kiryu is portrayed by . Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As a child, he is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Red, his suit actor is . Behind the scenes *Like the Red Rangers of the last two Dinosaur-themed Sentai teams, Geki and Ryoga Hakua, Daigo is based on a Tyrannosaurus rex. **This makes him the only Kyoryuger to have the same motif as his previous counterparts. *In a strange coincidence, Daigo's character and his actor's name (Ryo) share the name of two members of the then-airing Sentai team from the year of his birth (1993). *Kyoryu Red is the first and so far only Sentai hero to introduce himself to his predecessors in his team's "early-bird cameo", as he came to the aid of Gokai Red and Red Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie, with the rest of the Kyoryugers arriving after the other two Red Rangers took their leave. **In contrast, the early-bird cameos in Kamen Rider summer movies always feature the upcoming rider coming to the aid of the current, soon-to-depart Rider. *Daigo's Carnival form is similar to the Battlizer concept in Power Rangers, as well as the Armed TyrannoRanger and AbareMax upgrades of his previous Tyrannosaurus-themed counterparts. **It is also similar in design, particularly with the Gabutyra teeth around his chest, to the chest of Creator King Ryuuwon, a dino-themed villain from GoGo Sentai Boukenger (who was modeled originally after the Zyuranger mech Daizyujin). **It is also the first Red Ranger-exclusive power-up since the DekaRed Battlizer and the first since AbaRed's AbareMax form to use a Red Ranger-exclusive power-up in the series proper. **Also, the pants of Carnival bears a slight resemblence to the civilian clothing worn by Ryouma, who was GingaRed in Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Kyoryu Red has by far the most forms of an individual Sentai Ranger and Sentai Red, with twelve: his normal form, his three Armed Forms (Single, Double, and Deinosgrander), Gabutyra Human and seven Carnival forms (default and six combos). **He has even more forms than Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai, who has eight, with the US-exclusive Mega Mode (Mega Mode, Super Mega Mode, Mega Shark Mode, and Shogun Mode) forms on top of Shinken Red's four forms (Base, Super Shinkenger/Super Samurai Mode, Hyper Shinkenger/Shark Attack Mode, Forest Animal/Illusion) from Shinkenger. **With twelve forms, he has more forms than even Tommy Oliver's ten forms (Green Ranger, Green without Dragon Shield, Green without Dragon Shield and armbands, White Ranger, White Ninja, Metallic Armor Mode, Red Zeo Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger, Black Dino Thunder Ranger and Super Dino Mode); however, like Jayden, all of Daigo's forms are just varients of his base red ranger form while Tommy's are all different ranger suits with forms locked to those suits. *The animation of the Gabutyra Human's face when he roars is reminiscent of the Abarangers, who would roar when their transformation was completed. Coincidentally, the Abarangers also lacked silver mouth plates on their helmets. *Daigo's animalistic nature as the Gabutyra Human, as well as his tendency to bite his enemies is reminiscent of . See also *Dantetsu Kiryu - Daigo's father and the second Kyoryu Silver of the present day Kyoryugers. *Dai-kun - Daigo and Amy's descendant and leader of the future Kyoryugers as Kyoryu Navy. *Ami-neesan - Daigo and Amy's descendant and the third Kyoryu Cyan. References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Kyoryugers Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Super Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yoshifumi Oshikawa Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 1 Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai